Fairytale
by whalefairyfandom12
Summary: Happy endings only happen in Fairytales, right? There is no no living happily ever after in real life. A prince and a princess will never find true love in a shattered reality like ours. But if there's one thing every demigod should know, it's that nothing is as it seems...Drabbles, Caleo fluff and oneshots. Rated T for safety. Cover by the talented Viria
1. Chapter 1

_ONCE UPON A TIME..._

_The princess waits in the light of the moon, watching time unravel. Eons passed. Battles were won, fates were woven, but still she sits, ever watching. She sits, crying, waiting for the prince that never came._

The setting sun shone on her hair, turning it varying shades of copper. Her sharply defined profile contrasts with the shoreline as wide eyes blink unwaveringly at her task. She glows with an otherworldly beauty, illuminating the beach. It seems a surreal scene almost.

Calypso sighs and stands, wiping her hands on her jeans, gazing thoughtfully out at the horizon. The war with Gaea had ended almost a month ago, and Calypso was still stuck on Ogygia. She had dared hope that Leo might come back, but now, she thinks as she angrily stalks up the beach, she knew that was just wishful thinking. Such things only happened in Fairytales-and her life was anything BUT.

_The prince was hurt and lost and sad. He ran and hid from the world, a shadow of his former self, tearing apart the life he had worked so hard to built. He hid the pain, or tried to, but one day he couldn't take it anymore._

Leo chews his nails nervously as he surveys the map again. Two weeks after they had defeated Gaea, Leo had set to work, preparing for his trip back to Ogygia. Leo groans and turns the map upside down. It didn't help one bit.

"I think we're lost," he tells Festus. Leo releases a sigh and sinks lower onto Festus's back. He had headed out as soon as possible, but now he thought the Gods were toying with him. A week at sea, and still no sign of Calypso.

"It's an island," mutters Leo, running his fingers through his hair. "It's not like it can just disappear." But somehow, it had. It was gone, and Leo didn't know what to do.

_The Princess wasted away, clinging to the fragile hopes of a prince that never was, of a fairytale that couldn't happen, of a fantasy life that was impossible. _

Calypso throws herself on the beach as the sun sets, painting the sky in it's vibrant hues. Without really thinking she started to draw in the sand. She glances down at her picture and drops the stick like it's a hot stove. A perfect replica of Leo's face is drawn in the sand. Calypso almost smudges out the drawing, but she hesitates and decided to leave it.

"Why?" she screams at the heavens. "Why must you make my curse worse?" Calypso raged until her voice died, but her pleas elected no response. She smashed her fist on the shore, it felt good, so she did it again. And again.

_The prince fled, from everything and everyone he'd ever known. Until finally he could run no more. As he wept he heard something in the distance. A cry almost as mournful as his. Curious, he leapt to his feet to investigate. _

Leo tapped his fingers against his chin, thinking. Suddenly, he knew what he had to do.

"Zeus!" he yelled. "I wish to use the one favor you promised each of the seven! Please, help me find Ogygia and bring back Calypso safely! Free her from her curse!" Leo closed his eyes and prayed. As a reward for saving Olympus, Zeus granted each of the heroes a wish. Was Leo desperate enough to use his now? Yes, he was. Did he love Calypso enough to spend it on her? Yes, he did. Love is something beyond anyone's comprehension.

And above, upon the mighty Olympus sat Zeus. He heard Leo's plea, and obeyed him.

Leo found himself tumbling through the air as he squeezed his eyes shut and prayed for a quick death.

_The princess didn't expect to see a young man, nor, by the looks of it did the man expect to see her. Their eyes locked, and the princess felt the air tremble. _

_ "You," she breathed. They stared at each other a while longer, tension thick in the air. _

Calypso was laying on her beach again when she heard a crash. Probably another hero, she thinks dully as she dutifully rises to go investigate.

"Who are you?" she snaps. "And what are you doing _in my garden_?" The figure straitens and Calypso catches her breath. Leo.

_ finally, kissing. A spark flew and a sense of belonging settled in the princess's heart. He was her prince. She was his princess. All was as it should be._

"First you wreck my dining table, then you wreck my garden!" Calypso rages, although Leo can see a smile trying to wiggle it's way out.

"Good to see you too," he smirks. Calypso scowls. She marches up to him and slaps him.

"That is for taking so long, and for wrecking my garden!" she thunders. Leo gulps. She could be quite intimidating when she wanted to. In a swift motion, Calypso kisses him full on the lips. "And that-" she says, their lips still pressed together, "-is for coming back." Calypso backs away, grinning. Leo felt his pulse begin to race.

_"I'm so sorry," the prince mumbles. "So sorry."_

_ "It's quite alright," the princess smiles. "We're together now. That's all that maters." The prince kneels. _

_ "Andriana Kvaschia," he says. "Will you marry me?" _

_ "Of course!" the princess says, laughing. "Of course."_

Calypso's face goes back to a solemn expression.

"So," Leo begins. "Ready to start our repair shop?" Calypso laughs, though her heart leaps at the word _our._

"But, Leo," she starts. "My curse-"

"Don't worry about that," Leo interrupts. "It's all taken care of." Quickly he explained the deal he had made with Zeus. By the time he finished, Calypso felt like crying. She had never felt so undeserving.

"You did that-for me?" she asks weakly. As Leo nods, Calypso hugs him as tight as she can. "Thank you, Leo," she says softly."

_ The prince and princess were married the next week. They watched the eons traverse by together, swaddled safely in the warmth of each other's love. _

Somehow Festus ended up on the beach. Calypso and Leo packed the necessary items, (like her loom,) onto Festus, and they sat off. As the sun begins to rise, both felt something stir within them. Just as the sunset signaled the beginning of darkness and of cold, the sunrise brought warmth, and the joy that accompanied it. The sunrise signaled hope, joy, and new beginnings, and that was what Calypso and Leo could tell was ahead.

_AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER_

_THE END_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you all so much for all of your support! I'm very pleased that you all enjoyed it so much! I will reply to reviews next chapter. Also, I'm open to any suggestions! Merlin knows I need them! Flames=LEO! :)

_AFTER EVER AFTER..._

_The prince and princess were living happily ever after. Everything was perfect, nothing was wrong. But even a fire cannot burn forever, darkness will someday put it out._

"Calypso!" Leo hollered from somewhere below. "Bring me the wrench, would you?" Calypso groaned.

"I am not your slave Valdez!" she responded.

"Please?" begs Leo. "You know you love me?"

"Actually, I know I hate you," mutters Calypso, but grabs the wrench anyway, thumping down the stairs to the garage, where Leo was underneath a chariot.

"Thanks!" he says as he takes the wrench, fixing the last quirk. He jumps to his feet, grinning as he runs his fingers through his curly mass of hair. One year, Calypso still marveled at that simple fact. One year since Leo had rescued her from Ogygia. Their repair shop had been open for almost four months, and it was a booming success.

_Somethings cannot stay forever. Nothing last forever. Forever itself is a illusion. Something will always shatter permanence. Until something new comes along and breaks that. So it was with the princess. Her demons and fears came back to haunt her, and nothing the prince could do would drive them away._

A sharp rap on the door pierces the quiet companionship. Calypso opens the door to find Percy Jackson standing outside. She stiffens.

"Hello Percy."

Percy shifts uncomfortably. "Hey Calypso." He tries for a grin, but it falls flat. "Um, there's something wrong with Reyna's shield, and she asked me to bring it to you, so..." he trails off, studying the floor.

For the past year, Calypso had only had contact with Percy twice, and those were in group situations. She tried to avoid the son of Poseidon as much as she could. Calypso knew Percy regretted what he had done, but the sight of him still filled her with burning anger, coals that were reignited at his presence.

"Hey," Percy says. "I'm, um, sorry about what happened." The words ring in Calypso's ears, only to fall flat.

"Right," she retorts. "Because "sorry" makes it all better. Whoops! I forgot all about you, even though you saved my life. Whoops! I left you in exile for what could have been another thousand years! Sorry Calypso!" Percy's eyes flash with anger. Calypso doesn't back down though. It's time Percy knew how she felt.

"But that didn't give you the right to curse Annabeth," he snaps. Calypso is shaking with rage.

"Because it's all about perfect Annabeth isn't it?" she cries. "I'm sick of hearing about Annabeth! If she's sooo important to you than go back to her! Just-GO!"

"Fine!" Percy says, irritated. "I came here to apologize and become friends, but if you don't want to, that's fine! I don't care!" He tosses the shield on the floor. "Send it to Camp Jupiter when it's fixed!" he calls as he stalks off.

_The prince tried everything he could think of to cheer the princess up, but nothing worked. One day he found her sobbing her eyes out. Their happily ever after was falling apart as they watched. The prince held the broken princess to his chest. _

_ "Sh, it's alright," he assured her. "Everything will be okay. Just-calm down. Deep breaths." The princess shuddered in his arms as the prince rocked her back and forth, lulling her into a stupor of peace and rest._

Leo cautiously entered the hall. He peaked around the corner, ready to run if an angry Calypso came barreling down the hall. MAN you did not want to make that girl mad! Seeing that the coast was clear, he strode down the hall towards the door, whistling.

He stops dead in his tracks, hearing sobbing.

"Calypso?" he calls hesitantly. "You all right?" Calypso leaned against the wall, tears pouring down her face. Leo felt a surge of rage. Whoever hurt Calypso like that would-hold on a second Valdez, he chides. Calypso is a friend. A. Friend. Nothing more. It's-brotherly protectiveness, he decided. Yeah, he liked that. His heroic and brotherly side that didn't want to see a damsel in distress. The heroic and brotherly hero knelt beside the sobbing girl.

"You okay?" he asks quietly. Calypso glares at him.

"I'm crying in the middle of the hallway," she snaps. "Do you think I'm okay?" Leo shrugs.

"Well, you're beating me up again," he smirks. "I'd say that counts as okay in my book."

_The prince held the broken princess to his chest. _

_ "Sh, it's alright," he assured her. "Everything will be okay. Just-calm down. Deep breaths." The princess shuddered in his arms as the prince rocked her back and forth, lulling her into a stupor of peace and rest._ _The next day the prince rose with a new determination. He was going to get her to smile again. The prince took the princess on a ride, stopping the horses on the edge of a lake. _

_ "Remember?" he asks. She smiles sweetly. _

_ "This is where we first met," she says tenderly. The prince nods._

_ "This is where you decided to trust me," he says. "Can you trust me again?" The princess nods and begins to speak. _

Calypso frowned at Leo, and then, without warning, latched onto Leo, crying into his shoulder.

"What the-" Leo, one of the mighty heroes of Olympus, the greatest son of Hephaestus for generations, who battled giants, was terrified. He gingerly patted Calypso on the back, like a grenade about to explode. Calypso would've laughed if she hadn't been so upset.

"What happened?" Leo asks quietly.

"Percy," Calypso gulps. "I can't-I can't forgive him for what happened. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No," Leo assures her. "That makes you human." Feeling more confident, he hugs her to his chest and fiddles with the end of her braid. "I don't think it's completely unreasonable to hold a grudge."

_Things had changed in the the land of Cadellina. The candle was relit, for as long as there's a spark, there is fire. Fire is meant to burn, and nothing, not even blackness, can put it out. It will grow again._

Leo rocked Calypso a little longer before she pulled away.

"Better?"

Calypso nods slightly. "Yes. Thank you Leo."

Leo quirks an eyebrow. "First name basis now? I take back what I said. You're definitely delusional." Calypso punches him.

"Funny. Enjoy it while it lasts."

"Oh, I plan on it!" laughs Leo. "Race you to the kitchen! All this emotional talk is making me seriously hungry!"

"Boys," grumbles Calypso, but she grins and sprints up the stairs, yelling over her shoulder, "-and you are so going to lose!"

_AND THEY ALL LIVED WHAT COMES AFTER EVER AFTER!_


End file.
